


Tale of the Lunatic Blue ~ The Huntress and the Princess

by Sylphi



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Pre-Canon, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphi/pseuds/Sylphi
Summary: A hero and a princess. Love at first sight. Or so, that's how it usually goes. Unfortunately for the heroic huntress Kaori Konohana, she’ll find that it’s not quite as simple as that.One day, when she ascended from the seas after a fruitless search for her brother's lost hook, something unbelievable happened. She’s no longer on the planet earth. Instead… she’s on the moon?To add to that, a beautiful golden-haired girl named Toyohime who proclaims herself a princess of the moon appeared before her.Now, if this was a normal tale about love, one should expect the princess to fall in love with the hero at first sight. But far from a tale of love, it will soon turn into a nightmare for Kaori.“My sincere apologies. I know this is not fair to you but you are an outsider who bears witness to the Lunar Capital's existence. Therefore, under the strict order of the great sage Lady Yagokoro, I have no choice but to exterminate you.” Contrary to her forbidding words, the princess’s lovely smile remained. "With that said, are you prepared to die?"It was at this moment that Kaori the huntress realized she became the prey.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Kaori Konohana

Kaori Konohana had always been fascinated by tales.

Tales of adventure. Tales of love. Tales of valiant heroes rescuing isolated princesses from the heavily guarded castle. Tales that eventually result in a bittersweet end between lovers. 

There’s something about them that charmed her. 

To her, the tales of love were the most fascinating. 

Will she find her own ‘love’ one day? Will she find her very own princess? Such thoughts were daily occurrences.

Kaori was born as the youngest daughter of the god Ninigi no Mikoto and the goddess Konohana Sakuyahime. 

Her father was a “gift” sent by the gods of the heavens. He was sent to pacify the land by his grandmother and the greatest of all gods, Amaterasu. When he descended to earth, he brought the three celestial gifts granted to the land: the sword Kusanagi, the mirror Yata no Kagami, and the jewel Yasakani no Magatama. 

Her parents had also bestowed gifts upon her and her brother Hoderi: a magical bow for her and a magical fishing hook for Hoderi. 

It goes without saying but she became an accomplished hunter. She was also known as a hero for protecting the land from those who lurk within the unknown.

Nevertheless, in spite of her godly lineage, she lived in the land her entire life. She had never been to the celestial plains nor any such fantastical realm. 

It’s not like she was unhappy about it. 

She loved the land, chaotic as it may be at times. She loved nature and she cherished basking within it.

And so, she stared at the full moon under the full bloom of the cherry blossom trees. 

“The moon.”

It was so beautiful and so mysterious. 

It was the light that guided those lost within the darkness of the night but it was also thought to have caused the birth of those who lurk within the unknown.

“I wonder what it’s like to be on the moon. Does it have a world of its own? Does it have tales of adventure? Tales of love?” 

Of course, at the time, she had no idea that she’d end up on the moon one day.

And the nightmare and trials she had to overcome...

* * *

**The Huntress and the Fisherman**

One day, Kaori found herself standing on top of a wooden boat in the middle of the seas. 

“This is hopeless,” she despaired. “How am I supposed to find that hook?!”

She gazed at the vast seas. 

Attempting to find a relatively tiny object here… it was a hopeless endeavor.

A batch of seagulls flew past her, chirping as if mocking her unfortunate situation.

“Yeah. This, too, is nature’s will.”

That begs the question...

Why is she, a huntress, attempting to find a hook lost in the seas in the first place? 

Well, it started like this.

Earlier in the day, her brother Hoderi, who was an accomplished fisherman, claimed he’d make for a better hunter than Kaori. Seeing it as a slight against her skills, she politely rejected that claim. 

However, Hoderi’s competitive spirit was relentless. Thus, he proposed a “game” to settle the dispute. 

For one day, he’s to borrow her bow and hunt. Likewise, she’s to borrow his hook and fish. The one who does better in the other’s occupation will be the winner. 

It turned out to be a disaster for both of them.

“I am not a fisherman and he’s not a hunter,” was the obvious conclusion she came to.

Worst of all, she lost Hoderi’s magical hook that was given to him by their godly parents.

He threatened to kill her unless she finds it. Hence, leading to her current predicament. 

“This is unreasonable but I might as well try or I’ll end up dead,” she idly gazed at the seas. “Hmm. If I drown or if I get eaten by a creature of the sea, I’ll still die… Ah, it seems there’s a chance for me to die no matter what I do. I suppose this, too, is nature’s will.”

And so, she jumped into the seas.


	2. The Princess and the Moon.

Kaori Konohana found herself walking across a rocky surface. What is this mysterious place?

During her little venture undersea, something strange happened when she ascended back to the surface. She wasn’t greeted by the surface of the earth. Rather, she found herself in this mysterious world that appears to be entirely gray. It was drastically different than the vibrant environment she was used to. 

She shivered. It was freezing. And wearing only a shirt and a pair of shorts, her outfit is far from suited to this environment. Not to mention, her entire body was drenched after diving underwater.

Fortunately, this mysterious gray world seems to lack wind. 

“She’s cruel most of the time but it seems nature granted small mercy on me,” she smiled lightly.

The small comfort doesn’t solve her predicament, though.

She brushed aside a portion of her scarlet-colored hair that was covering her face, revealing a pair of green eyes. 

An incredulous look decorated her face. “Oh, sweet nature! Where have I ended up?! What is that mysterious blue rounded object?!”

She gazed at the blue object that hovered among the starry sky. She had never seen anything like this before. Her situation aside, it was fascinating.

“Oh?”

Of course, it was only natural for an earthling to have limited knowledge of planets and space. Likewise, it was only natural for the redhead to be ignorant of the fact that the “blue object” is the very planet she had lived her entire life.

It was a fact that Watatsuki no Toyohime found rather amusing. 

To her, those ignorant earthlings are so pitiful. Most lunarian would condemn them but Toyohime felt pity for them.

She took a few steps forward towards Kaori, revealing her presence to the huntress.

“Who is there?!” Kaori quickly turned herself towards the source of the footsteps, taking on a defensive stance. “Ah…”

Perhaps, what she expected to find in this strange place was a hideous monster or something akin to that. The idea that she would find a beautiful golden-haired girl never crossed her mind. 

And yet, a beautiful golden-haired girl was what she found.

Her green eyes met the girl’s golden eyes. Their gazes were locked. Neither made even the slightest of subtle movement. They stood still as they took in each other’s presence. 

It felt like time froze. 

And at that moment, although unknown to them at the time, their fates were intertwined.

On one hand, Kaori’s expression was simple to read. She was awestruck, rendered speechless by the sudden appearance of the golden-haired girl.

On the other hand, Toyohime’s expression was impossible to grasp. But perhaps it can be best thought of as a carefree girl trying to figure out what to do with a stray animal.

Kaori finally snapped herself out of her reverie. 

“Uhm. Hello. Who are you? Do you happen to know anything about this place?”

“Hmm,” Toyohime got into her thinking posture, covering the lower half of her face with a fan. “My name is Watatsuki no Toyohime. I am a princess of the moon.”

“You don’t mean to say…”

Certainly, hearing about the moon was surprising. However, the part where Toyohime introduced herself as a princess was more interesting to the huntress.

The tales didn’t lie. Princesses are really beautiful. Those were the thoughts that preoccupied Kaori’s mind. It seems the prospect of being on the moon is a secondary matter to the huntress at the moment.

She felt a funny tug at her heart as she recalled some of the tales of love involving a princess.

Meanwhile, Toyohime completely misunderstood her surprise.

“Yes. This is indeed the moon. It seems that you have been spirited away here.”

“Spirited away?”

“It has something to do with quantum physics. It happens to some earthlings who get lost in the sea. Sometimes, they end up here.” Toyohime briefly explained. 

“Ku-wan… tum? What is that?”

The princess had a smug smile on her face. “It’s quantum. Don’t worry about it. It’s a concept that an earthling can never hope to understand anyway.”

While the princess’s tone was far from hostile, something about it rubbed Kaori the wrong way.

“Are you insinuating I’m not smart enough to understand?”

“Oh heavens, no. Earthlings are far from stupid. It’s just that… You see. When you compare a lunarian’s vast knowledge to an earthling’s… Well, it would seem that way, wouldn’t it?”

“... That’s not a very nice thing to say.”

“My apologies. It was not my intent to be mean-spirited. I was merely stating a fact.”

“...”

Kaori didn’t know whether the princess’s words were sincere. But even if they were, they felt condescending…

As beautiful as the princess’s appearance may be, Kaori was beginning to worry that the personality might not match it.

In any case, she pointed to something behind Toyohime.

“Uhm. What is that… is it a city?”

There appears to be a barrier covering a large vicinity behind Toyohime. And inside the barrier, although the image is heavily blurred, she was able to make out the outline of buildings and trees.

“... What? You can see the barrier and the Lunar Capital?”

Toyohime was shocked.

Supposedly, only the likes of gods, youkai, and spirits can perceive the Lunar Barrier of Isolation. 

At the time, she was unaware that the spirited away earthling was the daughter of two gods and a descendant of Amaterasu. 

Thus, to her, there was a chance the earthling was an agent sent by someone who knew about the capital. Someone vile, possibly.

… She saw it as a possible threat to the moon.

“Lunar Capital… is that where you live?”

“...” Toyohime ignored the huntress’ question and sighed in annoyance.

Suddenly, the vibrant vibe around the princess became ominous.

Although it was still impossible to read her emotions due to the fan covering half her face, Kaori can tell they weren’t very friendly. Her previously playful and curious eyes became calculating and ruthless.

“It seems the option to send you back to earth alive is out of the question.”

“?”

The princess’s words were also ominous.

“There’s a way to send me back?”

Toyohime finally put her fan away, revealing a smile. Kaori wondered how can a smile that appeared very friendly felt so menacing...

“I didn’t say whether I’ll send you back dead or alive, didn’t I?”

“That…”

In spite of the obvious threat to her life, Kaori just managed to stay calm.

Toyohime took a step forward.

Kaori took a step back.

“Why?” 

“My sincere apologies. I know this is not fair to you but you are an outsider who bears witness to the Lunar Capital's existence. Therefore, under the strict order of the great sage Lady Yagokoro, I have no choice but to exterminate you.” Contrary to her forbidding words, the princess’s lovely smile remained. "With that said, are you prepared to die?"

“No. That’s not a very good reason for me to die.”

“You don’t have a choice. Once again, my apologies. Lady Yagokoro had instructed me not to take any chances if there’s the slightest chance the capital is threatened. I promise I’ll return your body to the earth and I’ll pay my respect. I’ll make sure you will be remembered as a brave soul who sacrificed herself to maintain the Lunar Capital’s secrecy.”

“My apologies also but I cannot accept that,” the huntress’ eyes became fiery. “I refused to be a sacrifice for something I don’t even know. Lunar Capital?! What is that?!”

“... You’re not grasping the situation.”

How did it turn out like this? Why is a princess threatening to kill her? This isn’t how it’s supposed to go...

“Princesses are not supposed to be killers.”

Toyohime was slightly baffled. “What?”

“A princess who’s willing to exterminate. That’s… that’s just not right.”

“... I am not understanding you at all. I am a princess but here in the Lunar Capital, most of the princesses are capable of annihilation. I also happen to be an apprentice of the great Lady Yagokoro and an enforcer of the capital’s rules.”

“No. I am the one not understanding you! You are saying something so incomprehensible! A princess that can annihilate?!”

“I don’t know what your idea of a ‘princess’ is but why does that matter? It does not change what must be done, does it? You shall be exterminated by me and that will be the end of it.”

Frankly, all the talk of extermination and annihilation are starting to annoy the huntress. 

“Are you forgetting something, princess? Do you think I will simply let myself be exterminated? In the first place, why should I be afraid of you? Are you not just a delicate little princess?”

That’s right. It wouldn’t be unusual for a princess to grow up sheltered and pampered with no combat experience to speak of. In fact, it’s rare for a princess to be trained in combat.

Earth princess. Moon princess. It should be no different.

Toyohime must be bluffing with all the extermination and annihilation talk!

She moved her arm to grab something hanging on her back. There wasn’t anything there.

“Ng! I do not have my bow with me.”

Even so, her bravado refused to die.

“Heh. I do not have my bow. So what? What can you do to me, little princess? Have you even engaged in single combat in your entire life?” 

The princess wasn’t fazed one bit by her fiery spirit. 

“Fufufu,” Toyohime giggled. “How cute.”

“...”

The princess now appeared to be in a happy mood, unbothered by the huntress’ challenge.

“I suppose I’ll just have you experience what this ‘little princess’ is capable of.”

She raised her right arm and shaped her hand into the form of a gun.

“H-Huh?” 

The huntress from earth didn’t know what it meant but it sure does feel threatening.

With a wink, Toyohime fired.

A blue ball of energy burst from the tip of her finger towards the huntress.

Luckily, Kaori was able to duck just in the nick of time. 

“Haaa. That was close… What was that? Magic?”

Whoosh. Hissssssssss.

Crinkling sounds were audible from behind her. 

She turned around and saw a decent area behind her bursting with blue flames. 

“Hyaa!” In fact, the flames almost reached her before she quickly jumped out of its reach.

Color almost faded from her body after what she just witnessed.

“Well. Damn…”

The gravity of the situation was finally starting to catch up to her.

So, that’s what the princess meant when she threatened her with extermination. 

Regardless of whether the princess had combat experience or not, having the ability to burn her body with those blue flames was a serious threat to Kaori’s life.

If those flames touched her, will there even be ashes? The princess did promise to take her remains back to earth but will there even be a body to return? Surely, a princess can’t possibly be a liar. 

In any case...

It was at this moment that Kaori the huntress realized she became the prey. 

Being a huntress, she was well-aware of the mindset of prey as a result of numerous observations from her hunts. However, it was her first experience in this position.

This is how it felt to be prey. Helpless. Vulnerable. Against an unstoppable predator. These gloomy thoughts caused the huntress to frown.

Therefore, for her next move, she adopted a prey’s instincts.

She ran.

She ran as fast as she can. She ran as she never had before in her life. 

This was the only thing she can do in this situation. This was her best option for survival.

Floating in mid-air, Toyohime chased after her.

It wasn’t a difficult chase for the predator.

She quickly caught up and fired more energy bullets all around Kaori, creating a circle of blue flames that trapped the huntress.

There was nowhere to go for the huntress-turned-hunted.

Their eyes met again.

“I’ve decided. Since you managed to amuse me, I shall play with you. I’ll let you enjoy living for a little bit before I finish you.”

“...”

“Are you not going to beg for your life?”

Kaori shook her head. “There’s no point. A prey never begs the predator for its life. Instead, I shall continue to struggle as far as I can and do my best to survive. And if I do meet my end, then it is nature’s will.”

“I see.”

After pondering for a minute, the princess snapped her fingers.

A torii appeared behind the huntress inside the circle of blue flames. 

“Uhm…” Kaori stared at the gate in curiosity.

The gate was glowing a faint blue light between the pillars.

There are many gates like this in her homeland but she had never seen one glowing. 

“Is this not the gate that’s supposed to take the one who passes to a sacred world?” 

“It’s a little different than the ones on earth but yes. Technically, it’s similar. This is my ability that grants a safe passage between the mountains and the sea. Well, it also allows me to alter and create a ‘space’ between the mountains and the sea, which is where this specific gate leads to. Feel free to think of it as sacred. After all, it will be the place of your extermination.”

“...”

“You have amused me so much. The least I can do for you is grant you a glorious end. I hope it will be a happy end… uhm… what’s your name?”

“Kaori Konohana.”

“Kaori,” the princess smiled. “Well, why don’t you go ahead and enter the gate? My brief preparations aren’t much but I hope it’s to your liking.”

The huntress pouted, “I am not just going to do as you ask.”

Toyohime shook her head as if to admonish. “Kaori, Kaori. You have still yet to realize you don’t have a choice?” 

To her point, the blue flames began to converge towards Kaori. 

Kaori slowly backed towards the gate. 

“Haaaaaaa," she let out a deflated sigh. "Here goes nothing.”

She retreated into the gate to escape the approaching flames.

* * *

The scenery changed. 

It seems walking past the gate really did ended up taking her elsewhere.

Kaori found herself in the middle of a thick jungle submerged in a heavy fog. 

It was difficult to make out the surroundings due to the fog but based on the sound of the waves, there’s no doubt she’s on an island. 

Thanks to her experience as a huntress, she quickly figured out the environment. 

As for why she’s here of all places after she was on the moon…

The princess Watatsuki no Toyohime appeared before her. 

“Wonderful is it not?!” The princess gleamed with excitement. “You spoke of predator and prey… is this not the ideal place for a fascinating game of hunt between a predator and prey?! Well? Is this to your satisfaction? I created this just to play with you, you know? As I said, you deserve a happy end, at least.”

Despite the princess’s great enthusiasm, Kaori can’t say she felt the same. Rather, the princess’ excitement was disturbing to her. 

How can attempting to exterminate someone be so exciting?

When she hunted, she never experienced the same level of excitement the princess was showing. She always felt sad for the animals she hunted and never forgot to pray for their spirits afterward. Even when she hunted those who lurk within the unknown to protect the land, it was always regrettable that they have to be exterminated.

Certainly, her image of a princess had been tarnished today.

Kaori surveyed the foggy jungle environment again.

Indeed. Toyohime was right. It was a fascinating scenario for a hunt… for those who seek thrill and amusement. 

Kaori wasn’t the type of hunter who seeks those. She didn’t like to play games. She hunted for necessity, not sport. Hunting for sport meant going against nature’s will.

Besides, she preferred the quick and easy way to hunt. The fog is particularly bothersome. It’ll make it much harder to catch the prey.

However, in this scenario, she is no longer the hunter but the prey. Therefore, she should relish her advantage. 

But…

The princess specifically chose this scenario for her hunting ground. In other words, she made it a disadvantage to her for a reason. 

Kaori frowned. She disliked the idea of being played with. 

“It isn’t a hideous monster. It isn’t a beautiful princess. It’s... a beautiful monster?” Kaori’s frown deepened. “Ah. I did meet a monster, after all. I suppose this, too, is nature’s will.”

“Shall we begin the hunt?” 

A dozen or so metallic rifles composed entirely of silver appeared floating in circles behind Toyohime. 

Of course, Kaori had no idea what they were. They were far too advanced for her time. She was certain they were bad news, though.

“Prepare yourself, Kaori.”

The warning didn’t need to be said. The huntress had already been scanning the vicinity for routes to run and escape. 

"Alright, you have 3 seconds. You better start running, Kaori. Fufu."

Like a war general, Toyohime pointed towards her. 

"3"

...

"2"

...

"1"

...

Blue lasers of extermination fired from the rifles. 


	3. The Hunt

Kaori dived out of the way to avoid the oncoming laser bullets. Shortly after, she rolled several times to avoid more bullets fired at her while she was down.

When the rifles momentarily stopped firing, she immediately got up on her feet. Not wasting any time, she ran deep into the jungle. 

“...” Toyohime watched as the earthling fled into the fog. 

She followed after her.

Kaori continued to run through the jungle, never stopping even for a brief moment. 

As she ran, she noticed there was something strange about the jungle. Something didn’t feel right about it. It felt like something was missing.

She can’t quite tell what it is. 

Unfortunately, she didn’t have the luxury to stop and observe. Thus, the matter remained a mystery for the time being.

A few moments later.

A sharp blast screeched behind her. It was shortly followed by a flash of blue light inches away from her face. 

It felt like time slowed for a moment. She can see the bullet beside her. It looked like a thin blue flame shaped like a knife. She can feel its heat almost touching her face.

Then, the bullet zipped towards the ground, causing a small blue fiery explosion upon impact.

The bullet only missed by a few inches.

Her heart almost stopped.

She knew Toyohime had already caught up, just following behind. She had no choice but to increase her speed. 

The unfavorable terrain certainly didn’t help improve her situation.

The soil was slippery. Some vines blocked the way. She had to avoid running into the trees. And on top of those, the heavy fog hid most of the surroundings.

And of course, there were also the laser bullets that were trying to strike her down from behind.

Even so, she continued to run as fast as she could.

She used the trees as a cover to shield herself from the bullets. Moreover, she made sure to keep making turns every few seconds to make herself a harder target to hit. 

The running, the chase, the bullets amidst the jungle submerged by heavy fog. It continued like this for a while.

Somehow, along with some luck perhaps, none of the bullets managed to hit Kaori. 

She was beginning to feel that tiny glimmer of hope that there’s a chance for survival, no matter how little.

She began thinking of scenarios of how she can escape. She had to get out of this island somehow. Maybe if she can make it to the edge of the island...

But then.

A sharp screech. Rays of blue light in her sight. The feeling of scorching heat fastly approaching.

Is this what it meant to be within death’s grasp?

Will this be the end?

“No! Not yet!”

She allowed herself to fall on the ground.

The bullet that was meant to hit her back continued to fly until it exploded on one of the trees.

Kaori breathed heavily.

She already had a few close calls with death today but that was by far the closest. 

Death was almost touching her, ready to embrace her. 

Yet, somehow, she managed to escape. Just. 

She noticed she suffered some bruises and cuts. They didn’t hurt a lot but they were bothersome. 

She stood up, enduring the inconveniences the bruises caused her.

“Are you ready to give up?” asked Toyohime as she appeared out of the fog.

Kaori shook her head.

“You’re resilient, I’ll give you that. But… how long can you keep this up, I wonder?”

The rifles floating behind Toyohime aimed at the earthling. 

“PLEASE WAIT!” 

“Hm, fine. I shall allow you to speak,” the princess shrugged. “But do know that I’m firing after that unless you convince me otherwise. So, you better make it count!”

Kaori flinched slightly when she saw the rifles still raised threateningly towards her. Nevertheless, she found the arrangement agreeable enough. 

She looked at Toyohime with a sincere expression. “Uhm. Do you really want to do this, Toyohime?”

“Have I not already told you? I can’t risk sending you back to earth now that you know of the Capital’s existence. Even if you promise to never speak of it, I will not allow myself to take that risk.”

“I know. But you are doing this out of duty. What I’m asking is… do **you** want to do this, Toyohime?”

“...” The princess remained silent. 

“If you want to kill me, maybe I can accept your reasons… but if you are only doing so out of obligation, I think it’s sad.”

The princess’s expression darkened.

“That is why I can’t find myself to hate you even if you are trying to kill me. I don’t know anything about Toyohime. I only know Toyohime who has duties to fulfill.”

“Ahahahahaha…” Toyohime let out a low chuckle. “You really are something else. Foolish girl. I’ll show you just how foolish you are!” 

It seems Toyohime was very unhappy with her words. 

Kaori wondered what she said that annoyed the princess so much… 

Regardless.

One of the rifles fired. The bullet aimed for her head. 

Once again, it almost felt like time slowed momentarily for Kaori. 

She felt death call for her. She can feel it caressing her cheek. It was beckoning for her to just give up and walk to it.

The flashing of the blue light from the bullet was almost blinding.

This will be over soon. She will be at peace.

So close. And yet.

She moved her head to the side. 

The bullet passed her, its trailing blue energy grazing her on the cheeks. 

A thin line on her skin split open. A sharp burning sensation agonized her cheeks.

“Aghhh!” She cried out, pressing a hand against the cut.

She stared at Toyohime, frightened.

The princess stared at her with an emotionless expression.

Mercilessly.

Another rifle fired. 

Fortunately for the earthling, she already took off in a desperate run. Thus, the bullet missed.

Another rifle fired.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Fortunately, the earthling already gained a reasonable distance away from the princess. The heavy fog obscured her figure. It made her a difficult target to hit. 

Then, all the rifles fired in quick succession. 

Kaori can tell there was something different about these new rounds of bullets. For instance, they felt more powerful. They also kept making sharp whistling noises that were grating on the ears.

She turned her head briefly and saw that…

She was being chased by the bullets! The bullets were maneuvering around the trees as if they had their own consciousness!

“You’ve got to be joking!” 

Toyohime remained standing still.

The floating rifles behind her were smoking faintly fresh from the missiles of extermination they unleashed upon the earthling. 

It appears the princess had been pondering the exchange she had with the earthling a few moments ago. 

“...”

She let out a tired sigh.

“No. Come on, Toyohime. Your first day on the job must not be a blunder. Lady Yagokoro entrusted you with this,” she said silently as if trying to convince herself. “It’s just one insignificant earthling that has to be exterminated. That is all. It’s not a big deal. I need to stop fooling around.”

...

“If only I just killed her right away…”

...

She shook her head.

“No, If I hesitate, I’ll start having regrets about leaving what I once had… I’ll regret my decision. For Yorihime and myself… That cannot happen! I must protect _it_ at all costs!”

Whatever doubts and hesitations she may have, it seems she gained a new resolve.

Her composure and focus have returned.

“Well, those missiles should finish her off. They’re newly developed, so they’re a little slow and far from perfect. She can certainly outrun them. However, she has to feel tired at some point. By then, it will be the end.”

“But if those are not able to finish her off… I’ll do it myself.”

She dismissed the rifles and flew out of the jungle into the sky. 

Kaori struggled to shake off the bullets that were relentlessly chasing her. 

She had been running for a while now and her legs were starting to feel the pressure. Unfortunately, this was a situation where she can’t afford to slow down.

She tried to ignore the growing pressure and kept on running.

Although she maintained a reasonable distance, there was no margin for error. One small mistake and it would be the end of the chase. 

Speaking of which, she was about to run into a tree she only saw at the very last second because of the fog obscuring it from her view. 

“Oh no. This is bad!”

She pushed off against the tree and used her momentum to take a sharp turn in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, that was also the direction where the bullets were approaching.

She froze and closed her eyes, anticipating the final blow.

Luckily, the bullets didn’t anticipate such a sudden turn and they zipped past her harmlessly. 

She heard four explosions in quick succession.

It appears four of the bullets collided against the other trees in the area as they were making their turns to continue their pursuit. The explosions were much larger and threatening than the ones from earlier…

Meanwhile, the eight remaining bullets continued to hunt for her.

She quickly snapped out of it and continued to run.

Certainly, while the fact that they can also make sharp turns was daunting, she realized they weren’t exactly perfect as four weren’t able to avoid running into the trees. It’s possible to shake them off.

She thought of a plan.

Slowly but surely, she was able to reduce the chasing bullets. 

Three was disposed of when she turned herself all the way around by grabbing into a vine. The bullets weren’t able to maneuver past the other vines and branches in the area.

One was disposed of when it wasn’t able to keep up when she pushed off the side of a tree to turn herself to the right. 

And two were disposed of when she was able to fit herself between two trees that were close together. The two bullets ran into it.

Only two bullets remained.

She stumbled on a rock, just barely managing to keep her balance. As she does so, she spotted a stone and quickly grabbed it. 

She stopped running and faced the oncoming bullets. 

She threw the stone, aiming for one of the bullets.

It was a hit. 

The explosion caused the final bullet to also explode. 

However, the explosions happened close enough to where she was standing. The impact affected her and sent her crashing hard on the ground. 

Her ears were ringing. Her vision was overwhelmed by blinding blue light. It took a few minutes to clear.

Steadying her breathing, Kaori stood up and attempted to run again.

Unfortunately, she suffered new bruises and cuts. They immediately protested in pain. She tried to endure them but she realized she wasn’t going anywhere in this condition. She was forced to sit on the ground, exhausted.

Luckily, she didn’t hear any footsteps within the vicinity. Toyohime didn’t seem to be anywhere close. 

“I think it would be okay if I rest for a few minutes. I heal fast. After that, I’ll go again...”

By all means, Kaori considered herself very lucky to still be alive. She could have died several times today. Yet here she is, still alive and breathing. 

Of course, she had no doubt Toyohime could have ended her misery any time she wanted to. The princess had only been toying around with her the entire time.

Toyohime could certainly send more of those “things” to chase her again. She doubted she could escape another dozen of them...

Was this Toyohime’s intention? To slowly break her? To make her beg for her life? To give her an illusion of hope only for the princess to snatch it away at the very last minute?

“What a terrifying princess,” she frowned.

“A happy death, she said... this is a nightmare…”. 

“Haaa. But it is no use to despair. If this is to be my final moments, I might as well do everything I can to survive. I’ll run and run and run and run until my legs break. Ahahaha...”

She closed her eyes.

Maybe she should just sleep and never wake up again.

It was so quiet notwithstanding the sound of the sea, her voice, and her breathing.

Unnaturally so.

It was only the gentle waves. And her heavy breathing.

Other than those, silence.

It was eerie.

…

“Huh?”

She finally realized it.

“Ah. So this is what’s missing. I knew something felt off about this jungle.”

“It’s… lifeless.”

The birds’ chirping. The bugs and insects’ distinctive noises. The snakes’ hissing. The ribbits of the frogs. The sounds the reptiles made which she found amusing. All of them were missing. 

There was no such thing as a thriving ecosystem here. 

The whole jungle felt artificial. It was as if the sole purpose of this jungle’s existence was for this game of hunt to take place.

She was the only prey and Toyohime was the only predator.

“Toyohime did say she created this place.”

The realization made her tremble. 

Perhaps, this was the most egregious situation she witnessed today. She had almost forgotten about her life-and-death situation.

A jungle without life. How terrifying. 

Certainly...

“This is not nature’s will.”

Suddenly, the fog began to clear, revealing a spectacular night sky and a full moon. 

However, she didn’t have the luxury to enjoy the view. After all, the clearing of the fog was most likely a bad sign for her. 

In the first place, the fog’s purpose in this game of hunt was to lower visibility. Although the fog was an inconvenience to both the hunter and the prey, it still gave a significant advantage to the prey. Certainly, along with her movement and using the tree as a cover, the fog was a major factor in disturbing Toyohime’s aim causing the princess to miss her target most of the time. On the other hand, it was only due to Kaori’s alertness and experience with the environment that she managed to turn the situation to her advantage.

More or less, the fog was for entertainment purposes which gave the prey the illusion of hope.

In other words, now that it disappeared, it only meant one thing.

“The conclusion of the hunt approaches,” Kaori gulped.

As Kaori expected, it didn’t take long for Toyohime to find her.

Toyohime was up in the sky, glaring down on the earthling. 

Their eyes met again. 

Despite her impending doom, Kaori was rather mesmerized by the princess’s appearance. She was like a golden light that shined among the stars. 

“You don’t look too well, Kaori,” Toyohime teased. “Do you hate me yet?”

“Not really. No.”

Toyohime shook her head in disbelief. “You are the strangest surface dweller I’ve ever met.”

Kaori tilted her head. “Surface dweller?”

“Uhh, I mean, earthling,” the princess cleared her throat. “Anyway, I don’t understand you at all. Even though you have all the reasons to hate me… And you don’t seem to fear death. Or rather, are you merely underestimating your dire situation? Or perhaps, you are just making a mockery of me? Is that why you act so carefree?”

“That’s because death is part of nature’s will… I don’t fear nature. That’s why I don’t fear death. That’s not saying I won’t try to survive for as long as I can, of course… There is still so much more I wish to do and accomplish.” 

“Nature’s will, eh? Was cursing your entire planet with impurity part of it too?”

“Impurity?”

“A disease which sucks and steals life from your planet. That includes you as well, Kaori. You have been cursed by impurity from the very day you were born.”

“Hmmm. Impurity. Are you talking about death? But that’s just a natural part of life. All that exists has an end…”

“No. It’s impurity that taints life. It is what steals away the perfect state of life. It hinders the earth’s progress.” Toyohime smiled condescendingly. “That is why the lunarians are so far ahead of the earthlings. By leaving the earth and moving to the pure moon untainted by impurity, the lunarians can retain the perfect state of being.”

“Are you saying you lunarians can live forever because you don’t have this, uhm, something called impurity?”

Toyohime nodded a few times. “Mhm. That is right.”

“Somehow, I doubt that.”

“...”

“It doesn’t feel right to me.”

“Foolish girl… Anyway, in the end, none of this matters...”

“Maybe. But I’ve decided. I want to show Toyohime.”

“Hm?”

“I want to show Toyohime that impurity can be beautiful too!”

“H-Huh?!”

“The land is beautiful. I want to take Toyohime to a real jungle!”

The princess was too astonished to respond.

“I don’t intend to make fun of you but this jungle is just a cheap imitation of a real one!” 

“Ha… ah… Ahahahahahahahahahaha!” Toyohime bursted out laughing. 

It was a laugh with no ill intent. It was a genuine and happy laugh. 

“You’re too funny! Even after everything… you still come up with nonsense like that!”

“B-But I’m serious…”

Toyohime smiled faintly. “Of course you are.”

They stood still for a minute, just staring at each other. 

“You know? This would have been so easy for me if you hate me,” Toyohime admitted.

Blue flames ignited in both her hands. 

Kaori’s eyes widened. “Uhm…”

“It’s a little regretful. Perhaps, if we met under different circumstances, it could have been different. I’ll remember you, Kaori.”

Toyohime raised her arms towards Kaori.

“I’m sorry. I have something I want to protect too. It’s not just the Lunar Capital… You said you may be fine if I kill you for a personal reason rather than obligation, right? Will that be satisfying enough for you?”

Kaori seems to be on a different wavelength than the princess. She pointed to something behind Toyohime.

“Uhm… Do you know that thing, Toyohime?”

“... Are you seriously trying to pull that silly trick? After I was being sincere… I feel insulted.”

On the contrary to what Toyohime believed, the earthing wasn’t lying.

There was a humanoid figure behind her.

The figure was wearing old, raggy, long black robes and a straw hat. Kaori wasn’t able to see the figure’s face because it was covered by shadows but the eyes were glowing an intense green. Moreover, its arms appeared to be made out of straws. It didn’t have legs and it seemed to be floating. 

And most importantly, it was carrying a large scythe. 

“A scarecrow?” 

The figure raised its scythe in the air.

The intent was clear. It was meant to strike Toyohime.

“No! Wait!”

Kaori charged and tackled the princess to the ground. The scythe missed its target.

Kaori landed on top of the princess.

Toyohime stared at her, shocked. 

There was a slight tint of red on Kaori’s face.

She had her arms wrapped around Toyohime’s waist and they were so close that she could smell the princess’s peachy scent. Furthermore, their chests were pressed against one another. 

“Soft… But never mind that!”

Remembering the current situation, she immediately got off Toyohime and stood up. The princess followed with a puzzled expression.

Toyohime finally got a glimpse of the newcomer. 

“It wasn’t a trick.”

“I told you so.”

The princess wasn’t in the mood to argue with the earthling at the moment. She was more concerned about the figure’s arrival.

She cocked her head, confused.

“Lady Kuebiko…? Why is she interfering?” She muttered to herself.

The figure turned and floated towards them. It swung its scythe again but they were able to avoid it.

“You know this thing?!” asked Kaori.

“Yes. It’s one of the lunar sages… Or rather, it’s a vessel or puppet of one of the sages.”

“Huh?”

“You don’t have to worry about that. All you need to know is… it’s troublesome. We seem to have been targeted.”

Kaori didn’t know what to make of the turn of events.

Was she lucky or unlucky?

However, it seems she had been spared from extermination by Toyohime. For now.

* * *

Somewhere in the Lunar Capital…

An impressive farm stood.

Beyond it, there was a forest of cherry blossom trees and peach trees that bore its fruits.

However, in the midst of it all, there was something rather ominous.

There was a cross.

And the figure of a girl was tied to it.

The girl has olive-colored hair. She was dressed in ragged black robes and a straw hat. 

She has a pale complexion. Her eyes were closed as if they were never meant to open. Her body appears very frail as if they are never meant to move.

The girl was perfectly still and unmoving. She felt more like a doll than a living being. 

...

...

...

**“Oh. Sor.Row~. Oh. Sor.Row~. Oh. This. World. Full. Of. Sor.Row~.**

**The. Un.Mo.Ving. Sage. Can. No. Long.Ger. Stay. Still. And. Watch.**

**Thus. I. Have. Come. With. My. Li.Mit.Less. Know.Ledge. To. Give. Ad.Vice.**

**For. The. Fish. Who. Hides. And. The. Lost. Child.**

**The. Sage. Wish. To. Teach. The. Fish. A. Val.Ua.Ble. Les.Son.**

**And. Lead. The. Fish. And. The. Lost. Child. To. A. Cer.Tain. Fate.”**


End file.
